1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device, and more particularly, it relates to a display device such as a liquid crystal display, a plasma display device, an organic light emitting device, a field emission display, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device, a field emission display (FED), and the like are provided with a display panel and a driving circuit portion for driving the display panel.
A plurality of integrated circuits (ICs) in the driving circuit portion are electrically connected to a bonding pad of the display panel driving circuit portion through a tape carrier package (TCP), chip on glass (COG), or chip on flexible printed circuit (COF) installation method.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.